1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake mechanism, and more particularly to a bicycle brake mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical bicycle brake mechanism is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 and comprises a plate 10 having a hook provided in the bottom portion thereof for engaging with a brake cable 17 which has two ends coupled to the brake levers 16. The plate 10 includes a bolt engaged through the upper portion thereof for engaging with a nut 15 so as to secure a brake cable 13 to the plate 10. Two washers 14 are normally engaged on the bolt 12 and engaged with the plate 10 and the brake cable 13. However, as shown in FIG. 5, a small distance D is formed between the brake cable 13 and the plate such that the plate 10 will be tilted during a braking operation. In addition, the bolt 12 and the nut 15 are apt to be separated from each other by the tilting movement of the plate 10 relative to the bolt Furthermore, the brake cables 13 and 17 are not aligned such that the brake levers 16 may not be effectively pulled and actuated by the brake cable
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bicycle brake mechanisms.